


Unexpected

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Scenes of the Winter Maiden [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Snippets, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Fria considers her successor for being the Winter Maiden
Series: Scenes of the Winter Maiden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> while I'm in the business of cross-posting, here's the other short snippet I wrote as a response to V7's finale
> 
> [originally posted to tumblr ](https://im-the-king-of-the-ocean.tumblr.com/post/190606371667/so-apparently-im-not-done-obsessing-yet-cause-i)

It’s not the girl Fria expects who comes through the snow and the ice to her.It’s not even the one who came to steal.This girl looks at her with wide, caring eyes, with worry and concern. 

Fria studies her.This girl must have a big heart, she thinks, to have braved coming through freezing temperatures just to ask if she’s okay, and she’s glad.Fria knows her time has come to an end.She can feel it.This girl may have not been chosen, but Fria herself wasn’t either, once upon a time.The Winter Maiden before her never knew Fria existed.Sometimes, during her tenure in the role, Fria’d wonder if she would have truly been her choice.Perhaps she’ll find out when she meets her predecessor in what comes next.Still, Fria is glad to know who the next maiden is before she goes.

“What is your name, child?”She asks her.

“Penny, ma’am.”

It’s a nice name, vaguely it reminds Fria of the copper pieces she and her brother used to collect off the street for candy as children.

Fria takes a breath.She is ready.She closes her eyes.She feels Penny takes her hand.She exhales and tells the maiden powers to go.Penny will be responsible for them now.She is kind.She will do a good job.


End file.
